Liquid drug transfer devices including universal drug vial adapters for telescopic mounting on a drug vial of a small drug vial and a large drug vial can be classified into one of two types as follows:
First, a universal drug vial adapter shaped and dimensioned to telescopically clamp equally on a small drug vial and a large drug vial. Exemplary prior art references include inter alia U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,179 to Poli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,433 to Sasso, U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,205 to Leinsing, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,939 to Fangrow.
And second, a universal drug vial adapter shaped and dimensioned to telescopically clamp on a large drug vial only and provided with a vial coupling adapter for insertion thereinto shaped and dimensioned to telescopically clamp on a small drug vial only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,397 to Peterson et al discloses a Medication Vial/Syringe Liquid Transfer Apparatus including a liquid transfer apparatus (20) with a liquid drug transfer device (24) and a vial coupling adapter (26).
Some liquid drug transfer devices are intended to be mounted on injection ports of infusion bags containing infusion liquid. Different suppliers of infusion bags provide injection ports of different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,671 to Aalto et al. discloses a reconstitution device (10) including a plastic housing (52) for sealed mounting on an injection site (34). The plastic housing (34) includes a rigid tubular double pointed needle (54).
There is a need for liquid drug transfer devices with improved universal drug vial adapters for mixing, reconstitution and administration purposes and improved injection port connectors.